Neytiri
Neytiri te Tskaha Mo'at’ite (known only as Neytiri in the film) is a Na'vi princess of the Omaticaya Clan. She is the daughter of Eytukan and Mo'at and younger sister of Sylwanin. She will be the future Tsahìk of the tribe, with her mate Jake Sully becoming the Olo'eyktan (clan leader). Neytiri first meets Jake Sully in the forest at night. As she is about to kill him with an arrow, a Woodsprite, or seed of the Sacred Tree, lands on her arrowhead. She reads that as a sign from Eywa to let him go. She later saves Jake from a pack of viperwolves, and takes him to the clan, where she reluctantly agrees to teach him the Na'vi culture and language, as her mother suggests. Neytiri helps Jake on several tasks, like making Tsaheylu, riding a direhorse, performing Iknimaya, etc. When Jake becomes a member of the Omaticaya clan, she takes him to the Tree of voices and accepts his choosing of her as a mate, and they mate for life. However, when Jake fails to convince the Omaticaya to move, the RDA assaults and burns the Hometree. Neytiri's father Eytukan is killed in the evacuation, and Jake is ousted as a traitor. When Jake returns to them as the sixth Toruk Makto, he convinces them about his allegiance and Neytiri travels with him to gather all the other Na'vi clans' support. She also participates in the great defense against the RDA forces. When things look grim for the Na'vi, Eywa sends animals against the intruders, and after Neytiri's banshee was shot, a Thanator allows her to ride it. Finally, she tries to protect Jake's body when Colonel Quaritch, in his AMP Suit, attempts to kill him, but he manages to kill her Thanator. After Jake stops Quaritch's killing blow and comes close to death himself at Quaritch's hands, she shoots Quaritch with her bow, before saving Jake again by placing an Exopack on his human form. Biography Early Life Neytiri is born as Neytiri te Tskaha Mo'at'ite, daughter of Mo'at. She grows up learning through songs, as all Na'vi do, learning to love and celebrate their connection with Eywa and all other life. She learns English from Grace Augustine's school, but it is closed down when relations between the humans and the Na'vi become hostile, most likely because of the death of her sister Sylwanin at the hands of human soldiers. Her English is broken, and she speaks with a thick Na'vi accent. Neytiri Meets Jake Sully While Neytiri is hunting in the woods, she sees an Avatar and stalks him. As she is about to kill him with a bow, a Woodsprite floats down and gently touches her arrowhead, telling her that the Avatar is pure. When the Avatar is attacked by a pack of viperwolves, she protects him by fending off the creatures. The Avatar, whose name is Jake Sully, tries to thank her for the assistance, but Neytiri angrily rejects him as she is forced to kill three of the viperwolves to protect him (all creatures are considered by the Na'vi to be children of Eywa). Jake asks why she saved him, and she says it's because he has a strong and fearless heart. Then dozens of woodsprites land on Jake. Amazed by what she just witnessed, Neytiri sees this as a good omen from Eywa and decides to take him to Hometree. Teaching Jake how to be an Omaticaya Neytiri takes Jake Sully to Hometree; the home of the Omaticaya Clan. There, Tsu'tey makes an attempt to kill Jake but Neytiri interrupts the move. Esorting Jake to see Eytukan and the other Na'vi people, Eytukan becomes angry at the fact that Neytiri brought Jake Sully to hometree because Eytukan made it clear previously that no "sky people" would be allowed to come to the hometree. In spite of this, Mo'at - the Tsahìk - feels purity in Jake after an inspection and orders Neytiri to teach him "the way of the people", so that the clan may know more about his role as a warrior. A shocked and angry Neytiri reluctantly obeys to the command and Neytiri guides a clueless Jake to a number of evening gatherings in the clan before resting. The next day follows with Neytiri teaching a persevering Jake how to ride a direhorse: a horse-like creature the size of an elephant. She also teaches him the Na'vi language, how to use a bow, how to move stealthily and balanced as Na'vi, how to kill an animal with the appropriate respects, etc. Most important is the preparation for the taming of Jake's own banshee; a rite of passage for all Na'vi at some stage in youth. After much preparation, Neytiri notions to Jake that he is ready to tame his own banshee. Jake, Tsu'tey, and two other Na'vi initiates climb Iknimaya (the path to heaven) in the Hallelujah Mountains, to the Banshee Rookery, where Neytiri meets up with them on Seze, her own banshee. When Jake tames and tentatively pilots his own banshee: nearly falling to his death in the process, Neytiri is very proud, and their relationship begins to flourish, much to the disdain of Tsu'tey. That night Jake undergoes the ceremony where Eytukan considers him as one of their own, a part of the People and the entire clan accepts with the symbolical joining of hands while Grace and Neytiri looking on. Later, after taking him to the Tree of Voices, Neytiri informs Jake that he may carve his own bow from Hometree and may choose a mate; naming a few potential candidates while looking away. Jake rejects them, expressing he has already chosen who he wants as a mate; "but the woman must also choose him". Neytiri resplies, saying that she had already accepted Jake's proposal. She then initiates the Na'vi mating ritual by joining their queues. After they perform the custom, they spend the night together under the Tree of Voices. The Destruction of The Hometree escaping from the destroyed Hometree]] When Neytiri wakes the morning after she and Jake mate, she awakens to find the forest being torn down by several RDA bulldozers, destroying the Na'vi location they had spent the night under: the Tree of Voices. Neytiri can't wake Jake, as he terminated the link when he had fallen asleep the night before. When he finally reconnects with his Avatar, he quickly destroys one bulldozer's cameras in an attempt to get them to stop. Returning to the Hometree, Tsu'tey recognizes that Neytiri and Jake have mated, and confronts Jake. When Mo'at questions her, Neytiri explains that she and Jake are mated for life, and it can't be changed. Jake tries to explain his true mission, but before anything can happen, the Avatar bodies of Jake and Grace tumble to the ground. Tsu'tey tries to kill Jake, but Neytiri protects her mate's body. When the minds of Jake and Grace return, Jake explains that he was sent by the RDA to relay information and to advise them to leave. Upon hearing this, Neytiri furiously rejects him, and the Na'vi catch and bind Jake and Grace, labeling them as traitors. Suddenly, Quaritch's hostile SecOps force arrives at Hometree and proceed to fire gas and incendiary missiles at Hometree. The Na'vi, with the use of bows and arrows, make a futile stand against the humans. Mo'at frees Jake and Grace and begs them to help, but Hometree is inevitably destroyed by Quaritch. As Neytiri is running, she sees her father, Eytukan, impaled on a branch of a tree. Before he dies, he hands Neytiri his bow, leaving her devastated. Jake approaches Neytiri, but she angrily pushes him away, screaming at him to never come back. Gathering All The Na'vi Clans For Battle Neytiri, Mo'at, Tsu'tey, and the surviving tribe members go to the Tree of Souls, where they begin to pray to Eywa. Meanwhile Jake devises a plan to come back to the tribe not only to help them against the RDA, but also to try and prevent his friend, Grace Augustine, from dying. Jake manages to bond with the feared Great Leonopteryx, becoming the sixth Toruk Makto. The Omaticaya, along with Neytiri, are in awe and accept Jake again, as he has become Toruk Makto, a leader that can save them from the humans. Also, Neytiri and the rest of the Omaticaya see that he has not betrayed the Na'vi, but has rather come to see that the Sky People are destroying all that is good on Pandora, and that he is now, as Toruk Makto, truly one of the People. After asking Mo'at to save Grace, Jake comes back with Grace in his arms. Mo'at tries to transfer her human mind to her Avatar body permanently; however, Grace is too weak from her wounds, and dies while her spirit passes through Eywa. Jake asks for Tsu'tey's permission to speak and says that it would honor him if he could translate it to Na'vi. After an awe-inspiring speech, the Na'vi spread over Pandora to perform an ancient act: the gathering of all clan in one place, something that has not happened since the time of the last Toruk Makto. Jake is succesful, and has, along with the other high Na'vi, devised an elaborate master plan to liberate Pandora from the RDA. The night before the battle, Neytiri overhears Jake asking Eywa for help in the coming battle, and tells him that Eywa does not take sides, she only maintains the balance of life on Pandora. The Final Battle When Quaritch's forces appear, over two thousand Na'vi warriors led by Jake and Tsu'tey take to the skies and attack the fleet, causing huge losses on both sides. Neytiri is knocked off her banshee (Seze is killed in the action) and flees the military ground forces. When all things seem bleak, the native wildlife of Pandora strike back in force, signaling that Jake's earlier plea to Eywa for help was not unheard. The ground and aerial troops are scattered by the wildlife and destroyed, while the shuttle carrying the explosives is destroyed by Jake before it reaches the Tree of Souls. A Thanator then finds Neytiri in the jungle, and allows her to ride it through Tsaheylu. Jake manages to bring down Quaritch's Dragon, but the colonel manages to get into his AMP Suit and escapes the ship's destruction. Quaritch finds the camp containing the avatar pods by chance, where Neytiri engages him on the back of her Thanator, however, Quaritch kills the Thanator with his AMP and is about to kill Neytiri when Jake arrives in his Avatar form to challenge him. After a short fight, Jake destroys the AMP's life support but is caught in the suit's grip. Neytiri saves Jake by planting two arrows into Quaritch's chest, killing the colonel. The camp is damaged during Quaritch's attack and exposes the interior and its inhabitant to the toxic Pandoran atmosphere, leaving Jake's human body suffocating. After Neytiri kills Quaritch she holds Jake's Avatar body and realizes that he isn't there. She then rushes into the "shack" and finds Jake's real body lying on the floor unconscious. She holds him in her arms and puts his mask on, saving his life. Jake is able to breathe again and he puts his hand to her face and says "I see you". Neytiri starts to cry and responds "I see you" as she holds his hand closer to her face and closes her eyes. This is the first time she sees him in his human form. This permanently reaffirms their love for each other, as the Na'vi often see humans as inferior or evil. Jake's New Life as a Na'vi Having put an end to the military's attack, the Na'vi round up the remaining humans to be sent back to Earth, never to return, while allowing a handful to stay with them on Pandora. This includes Norm and the Avatar team. Jake decides to stay in his Avatar form forever, and concludes his final entry log of his experiences on his birthday. Returning to the Tree of Souls, he undergoes the consciousness transfer from his human body to his Avatar form. With Neytiri watching over Jake's two bodies during the process, he awakens to a new life as a Na'vi. Personality and traits Neytiri respects the Na'vi way of life and is careful to obey their laws and traditions. She doesn't like to kill if she can help it and is angry with Jake Sully for forcing her to kill viperwolves in order to save him. Like her mate, Neytiri is brave, loyal and strong minded. She is devoted to her people and willing to put herself in a dangerous situation for the sake of her clan. At one point she plans to take on a group of human machines single-handed, even though she knows it's suicide. However Neytiri isn't someone who would just blindly follow orders and has been known to disobey her parents and her mate. She disobeys Mo'at and Eytukan by mating with Jake and later she disobeys Jake when he orders her to retreat from advancing human troops, (as Toruk Makto, Jake is technically higher ranked than Neytiri during the final battle) which would have resulted in her death if Eywa hadn't sent the Pandoran wildlife to attack the RDA. Neytiri is also wise far beyond her years, and can see past a person's physical flaws to the heart within. This is proven by her relationship with Jake Sully; she falls in love with him because of his strong heart, and even when she sees him in his human form she doesn't stop loving him. Neytiri has a tendency to get angry when people close to her do wrong or when others try to offend or harm her loved ones. When Tsu'tey tries to kill Jake's unconscious body, she attacks Tsu'tey, flinging him away, and then ferociously defends Jake's vulnerable body. When Jake reveals his true mission, Neytiri is heartbroken and yells furiously at him. However, she later forgives him because she knew that he was a traitor to the Sky People, not the Na'vi. When Quaritch tries to kill Jake, Neytiri uses all her rage and emotion to kill him. Abilities Despite her respect for life, Neytiri is a formidable warrior. She is very skilled with a bow, and taught Jake how to use one as well. She is also adept in close range combat with her knife, bow and bare hands. She once single-handedly killed a pack of viperwolves and managed to kill the powerful warrior Colonel Quaritch, even when the latter was armored with an AMP Suit (however, Quaritch was distracted dealing with Jake and hadn't noticed Neytiri's actions), and Na'vi had very slim understanding of technology. This resulted in a permanent breach between the two sides: both saw each other as inferior. In addition to her deadly fighting skills, Neytiri is an excellent flyer on her Banshee Seze. Like many Na'vi, she learned English at Grace Augustine's school. Relationships Jake Sully Neytiri and Jake's relationship starts as a mentor and her student when Neytiri is tasked to instruct Jake in the ways of the Omaticaya. As time passes they grow closer to one another and a mutual attraction grows between them. After Jake bonds with one of the Ikran of the Hallelujah Mountains, and so finishes the final test to become one of the Omaticaya people, their relationship reaches a new level. After the night of Jake's ceremony of acceptance the two go off together to a grove of trees called the Tree of Voices where they both choose each other as life mates, and mate before Eywa. This seals their relationship for the remainder of their lives, according to the Na'vi way. During the events leading up to the final battle with RDA forces, their relationship grows tense, as Neytiri believes Jake to be a traitor and rejects him from the clan, saying he "will never be one of The People." After Jake proves his strong connection to Eywa by becoming Toruk Makto, Neytiri realizes he was a traitor to the Sky People, not the Na'vi. Neytiri is amazed by this fact and is glad to see Jake again. Jake displays his love for her by distracting Colonel Quaritch from killing her, and getting the colonel to fight him instead, while Neytiri shows her love for Jake by saving his Avatar's life from an enraged Tsu'tey and both his human and Avatar body from Quaritch by not only killing the colonel, but also by placing an oxygen mask on Jake's human face after he nearly suffocates in Pandora's atmosphere. After Jake regains his conscious, Neytiri begins to cry in happiness holding the human Jake in her arms. As Jake went through the consciousness transfer, she watched over his bodies up until the point where he wakes up as a Na'vi. Tsu'tey Neytiri and Tsu'tey were intended to be a mated pair and rule the Omaticaya people together. The two grew up and learned together, but it is implied that Neytiri does not love Tsu'tey as she later chooses Jake Sully as her mate. After Jake and Neytiri mate, Tsu'tey attempts to kill Jake in a fit of rage. Neytiri defends Jake's unconscious Avatar against him after Jake is disconnected by Quaritch. Tsu'tey is killed in the final battle against the RDA. Eytukan Neytiri holds much respect for her father, the tribal leader of the Omaticaya, and loves him a great deal, although they have some familial problems. When Eytukan is killed after RDA forces, led by Col. Quaritch, attack and destroy Hometree, she goes through a time of great emotional pain and distress, crying and wailing over her dying father. After his death, she takes his bow and uses it to help protect her people, just as her father had requested with his dying wish. Mo'at Neytiri respects Mo'at as the spiritual leader of the Omaticaya and as a direct line to Eywa. She follows the orders of her mother with no hesitation, with the one exception of teaching Jake Sully the Na'vi ways. When Neytiri begins to fall for Jake, Neytiri disobeys both of her parents by mating with him. They together mourn the loss of Eytukan and Hometree. Dr. Grace Augustine Neytiri and Grace have a close relationship. Neytiri was one of many of Grace's students. When Grace dies, Neytiri feels a sense of loss. When Grace's avatar collapses, Neytiri gives a concerned, "Grace!", reinforcing this relationship. Behind the Scenes *Neytiri was originally named "Zuleika Te Kaha Polenoma" in Cameron's first concept.http://www.docstoc.com/docs/14294813/Avatar-Scriptment-by--James-Cameron Original Scriptment, page 2 *It is stated in the script that Neytiri is pregnant with Jake's child at the end of the film but was taken out in the final release, or was simply filmed, but deleted from the final film.http://www.foxscreenings.com/media/pdf/JamesCameronAVATAR.pdf Complete Scriptment, page 150 *During the final battle, Neytiri has a white hand print on her chest as part of her warpaint. It has five fingers, indicating that it is Jake's hand.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0499549/trivia *In the script, she is named "Neytiri te Ckaha Mo'at’ite".http://www.foxscreenings.com/media/pdf/JamesCameronAVATAR.pdf Complete Scriptment, page 49 *Neytiri is stated to be roughly 18 human years old.http://www.foxscreenings.com/media/pdf/JamesCameronAVATAR.pdf Complete Scriptment, page 35 Memorable Quotes "All this is your fault. They did not need to die." : ''- To Jake after saving him from the pack of viperwolves. '"You are like a baby. Making noise, don't know what to do."' : - To Jake after saving him from the viperwolves. '"You have a strong heart. No fear. But stupid, ignorant like a child!"' :- To Jake upon their first meeting. '"He will try to kill you."' :- Neytiri explaining to Jake how to know a Banshee has chosen you. '"You will never be one of The People!"' :- Neytiri to Jake after discovering his original mission. '"Our Great Mother does not take sides, Jake. She protects only the balance of life."' :- To Jake as he prays at the Tree of Souls. '"Eywa has heard you!"' :- Neytiri after the creatures of Pandora fight back. '"I see you."' :- Neytiri to Jake after Jake becomes Toruk Makto and after saving his life Appearances (3 films) *Avatar'' (First appearance) - Zoe Saldana *''Avatar 2'' - Zoe Saldana *''Avatar 3'' - Zoe Saldana References de:Neytiri fr:Neytiri nl:Neytiri pl:Neytiri es:Neytiri Category:Avatar Category:Characters Category:Na'vi